sonicheroesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tynic The Hedgehog 4th Gen
Age Birth Tynic was born in Central city.Tynic and his brother was born on the same day the 23rd of June.Tynic was a special child.Tynic has yet to control his crazyness.Tynic was a normal kid until he got hit by his brother.This is why Tynic is the way he is. Age 5-10 Tynic always wanted to be a skilled fighter.Each time a tournament happens he is ready for a challenge .He won 8 tournament at age 5.Tynic still yet to be prepared for the challenges in his future. Tynic got his first emerald in his last tournament . But the power of the emerald over wielm him.That affected his future as well. Age 11 - 16 Tynic been working with his friend tails ever since his very last tournament.He lost the final battle.His life changed forever.Tynic and tails work on machine since that tournament.He Wish he had a better way to do things.So he thought of a brain transplanter.When he used that machine I didn't just make him smart it made him go mad with power.At 16 he saw a vision of doing something stupid in the future.So he started to rap. When he rapped he was a hit.He gave up rapping. from 17 to now Tynic the Hedgehog Is A 20 year old hedgehog with 16 siblings.His Color is blue with green stripes.His Gloves were created by his sister Amber the Hedgehog.Tynic has not succeed in anything(Friends,Roleplays,Fanfictions,etc.). Ever since That Day happened,he reliazed he had no goals in life.Everything he done was pointless.So Tynic tavel in the far east to train with the masters.His training been going on for a year.But has yet to achive his goal(the best person he can be).His Brother tried to help him but Tynic was to busy training.Only thing he mastered is the double strike.But his other abilities but he can't say. Tynic hasn't ask smash to train with him,but it seems to be hard since that day happened.Tynic Trains for challenges ahead of him. His partner/sidekick Is Lighter The Light Hedgehog Tynic Often Train with other people,Yet He suceeded .Tynic encounter Foes Bigger than him,He used his best Moves. Left to right Vortex,Blade,Element,Plane,Key Added by Tynic The Hedgehog Personality Heroism Tynic acts like A hero in many ways.He defended his people with his moves. Brave Tynic is brave because he take any challenge that comes his path. Honest Tynic is always honest,He can never tell A lie. Respectful A respectful young man and won a award For It (Not on this wiki) Hard working He work most of day on any day of the week. Nice never done anything mean Trustworthy He can be trusted with anything Gallery GROUP SHOT so far5.jpg Sisters.png Tynic logo.jpg Fleet Way Super Tynic.png All My Masters.png Tynic in His coat.png Super Tynic.png Tynic icon by tynic12-d4mxv4i.png Tynic 2.png|An Old Recolor Tynic(archie)1.png Tynic Sonic channel 1.png Tynic Bigger version.png Tynic 4.png GROUP SHOT so far8.jpg Tynic z generation icon.png Tynic X generation icon.png Websites http://tynic12.deviantart.com/ http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tynic_The_Hedgehog ( Blocked ) http://sonicfanonxl.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tynic_The_Hedgehog ( Done this with Great friend Ronnoc, My Sister kiana and my Borther Splash. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes